Medianoche
by Sebbyrella
Summary: La luz de la luna consiguió acabar con sus amargas lágrimas de medianoche. XavierXIsabelle / XeneXBellatrix


**¡Hola, hola! Bueno, pues aquí traigo otro fanfic sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, jeje. ¡Espero que os guste mucho! ;)**

Ella. No podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

Nunca fui capaz de expresar claramente mis sentimientos, pero eran más que obvios; sólo hacía falta ver la forma en la que la contemplaba desde la distancia.

Cada vez que reía, juraba que daría lo que fuera, tan sólo porque ese mágico sonido me acompañara durante el resto de mi vida.

Sus delicadas manos peinando sus blanquecinos flequillos parecían la batuta de un director de orquesta, pero ella era la propia sinfonía.

Esa inconfundible manera de caminar, el ritmo con el que menea sus caderas al bailar cuando cree que nadie la observa, el brillo en sus ojos cuando ve alguna película de su actor favorito; todo en ella era perfecto.

Todos esos pensamientos me atormentaban, día sí y día también, a la hora en la que todos dormían.

¿Cuándo sería capaz de confesarle mi amor? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan cobarde, y afrontar mis puros sentimientos de cara?

¿Cuándo podría dormir en las noches abrazado a ella, y no a ese cojín que usaba para confundir a su imaginación?

¿Cuándo podría encontrar su felicidad?

Siempre me dijeron que algún día todo acabaría, que era tan sólo un juego de niños, que eso no podía compararse a un amor de verdad.

Pero mis sentimientos no cambiaron con el paso de los años; es más, se puede decir que, cada día que pasa, me enamoro aún más de ella.

Muchas lágrimas derramé por este romance en el que nunca podría compartir protagonismo con la persona que amaba.

Muchas penas tragué al ser considerado como un simple amigo, alguien en quien confiar, como un hermano de otra madre.

Pero yo quería más.

Yo quiero ser el que provoque sus sonrojos y el que saque esa maravillosa sonrisa capaz de alumbrar las mañanas más nubladas.

Quiero ser yo el responsable del brillo de sus ojos, en los que parece reflejarse el mismo cielo un día de primavera.

Quiero ser el que se acueste cada noche sabiendo que, a la mañana siguiente, despertaría a su lado.

Yo quiero ser esa persona especial que la haga sonreír al recibir un mensaje de texto.

Quiero serlo, y lo seré.

Jamás podré olvidar el día en el que la vi llorar.

Derrotada, cansada, abatida.

El partido final contra el Raimon nos dejó demacrados, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Padre nos amaba, entonces, ¿por qué no usó de esa manera tan despiadada?

Seguimos adelante con el proyecto Génesis, resultamos heridos, acabamos derrotados.

Pero él seguía sin darse cuenta de sus errores, y ella quiso hacerle entrar en razón de la manera más eficaz; utilizando el mismo medio que él había usado con nosotros.

Y entonces la detuve.

Sorprendida, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y yo sentí como si mi corazón se estuviera despedazando en mil pedazos.

Daría mi vida sólo por hacer que todas sus penas se esfumaran; aclararía sus días de niebla, para por la tarde poder pasear de su mano.

Le bajaría la luna si me lo pidiese.

Pero no puede ser.

El miedo al rechazo me detiene.

¿Soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Seré capaz de amarla de la manera en la que merece? ¿Podré hacerla feliz?

El silencio de la fría noche me asegura que ella es feliz así, que no necesita de mi compañía.

Pero mi corazón me dice lo contrario.

Mi corazón promete que soy capaz de hacerla más feliz de lo que nadie podrá hacerla jamás; jura que sólo yo podré amarla de la manera correcta, que sólo yo sabré distinguir la alegría de la tristeza en su mirada, que sólo yo conoceré sus más oscuros secretos.

Pero, ¿y si se equivoca?

Mis lágrimas a medianoche dicen lo contrario.

Desde que la vi entrar en el orfanato por primera vez supe que ella era esa persona que me estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos hasta el día en el que parta hacia el cielo.

La primera vez que hablé con ella se me quedó grabada en la memoria.

Y creo que por eso aún no soy capaz de sacarla de mis pensamientos después de tantos años.

Diez años han pasado desde esa mañana de septiembre en la que conocí al amor de mi vida, agarrado de la mano de su padre, buscando consuelo en su mirada.

Consuelo que nunca recibió, pero que juré darle junto con mi cariño y atención.

Cariño que acabó transformándose en amor.

Estoy enamorado de esa carismática chica que alegra los días de cualquiera con sus locas ocurrencias.

Me he vuelto loco por una muchacha refunfuñona y con carácter, muy cabezota y que no da su brazo a torcer; pero que, a la vez, es la persona más dulce que he tenido el placer de conocer.

Amo a esa chica cuya sonrisa es envidiada por el sol, esa sonrisa que brilla más que las luciérnagas en una noche de verano.

Y me duele ver cómo por miedo no puedo disfrutar de su amor.

Pero, ¿y si ella me necesitara de la misma manera que me hace falta ella a mí?

¿Y si ella también sueña con darme la mano al pasear? ¿Y si también desea conocer mis más oscuros secretos, mis mayores miedos, y mis más imposibles sueños?

¿Y si ella también piensa en un mañana a mi vera?

La luna llena de medianoche brilla mucho más de lo normal, como si estuviera intentando contactar conmigo.

Me dice que vaya a verla.

Pero es muy tarde, creerá que estoy loco si me presento ahora mismo en su habitación.

Aunque, quizás sea ahora o nunca.

El destino quiso que saliera al pequeño balcón que comunicaba ambas habitaciones, para encontrarme allí con una sorprendida peliazul.

Un leve color rojizo teñía sus mejillas, y contemplaba la luna maravillada, dejando a la vista ese magnífico brillo característico de su bella mirada.

Cerré los ojos, para imitarla segundos después.

En ese momento no hacían falta palabras.

Hubo un momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron, y dejé ir aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo había querido formular.

-Te amo, Isabelle.

La frase sonó suavemente en el silencio.

Pero no obtuve otra respuesta más que unos suaves labios impactando lentamente contra los míos.

-Y yo a ti, Xavier.

La luz de la luna había conseguido acabar con mis amargas lágrimas de medianoche.

 **Y, ¡hasta aquí la historia! Un poco corta, lo sé, pero si la hacía más larga no iba a quedar así el resultado** **. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, jaja. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**


End file.
